


Issues

by moomin_noona



Series: NOREN TIME [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Dom Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomin_noona/pseuds/moomin_noona
Summary: Jeno might have some issuesBut doesn't everyone does?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: NOREN TIME [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776997
Kudos: 53





	Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Noren  
> Noren  
> more Noren

Renjun should have never accepted Jisung's offer to practice longer with him. But he knows that the younger being more technical when it comes to dancing will help him a lot. However , now that certain someone came in banging the door against the wall as he forcefully pushed it opened and that certain someone feels like emitting dark aura around him ,he certainly felt his stomach twist.

The younger guy immediately stopped dancing and watched the new comer storm his way towards the two of them. 

He looks like a predator cornering two little doe in a corner. His eyes sharp and dark. His red lips pressed in a tight line. His hair almost covering his eyes didn't help a lot. He has this blank expression. 

"Jeno...we...we were just practicing the choreo..." with a swift move , Jeno grabbed the smaller guy on his waist roughly , bending down and capturing the smaller guy's lips with his. The kiss was aggressive and demanding .

Renjun flinches feeling the taller bite his lower lip and he knew what that means, being the obedient between them , he opened his mouth and let him enter his mouth. Jeno was sucking his tongue intensely as if wanting him to know his place. And he did, he closed his eyes and put his hands on the other guy's nape, letting him be devoured and eaten. Then he felt something few steps away from them. 

He snapped his eyes open and tried to push Jeno away. Of course the latter wouldn't listen to him immediately. He groaned and motioned his hand to the younger. 

Jisung , who is as red as a tomato now, immediately scurried away. Renjun watched him walk out of the door and relaxed a little bit. But immediately shakes in his feet when the other guy almost growl in annoyance. He was pushed down roughly on the floor. 

He hissed in pain when his back collided on the floor. He didn't get time to propped himself well when the other guy hovered above him. Caging him and keeping him in his current position.

"You're really pissing me off right now!" his deep voice making the hair on Renjun's neck raise. He let out a squeak when Jeno grabbed his face forcefully and making him stared at the guy. "I told you not to piss me off Kitten!" He gulped , the way his dark eyes are staring at his soul right now give Renjun the idea that after this night he might be able to walk properly the next day.

And he was right. As the other guy did not hesitate to take him right then and there. Not even caring if someone might come. Well, knowing his other members, once they found out Jeno was in his current state no one will dare to mess with him. So it's safe to say that no other member will use the practice room until this Jeno is satisfied.

Renjun moaned and scratched his fingers on the cold floor as the other guy mercilessly slammed himself back in and out of the smaller guy. "HNG! UGH! J...Jeno...p...please ...no more!" he screamed as his body shake uncontrollably ,reaching his third orgasm for the night. 

Jeno groaned as he bent down and bit down on his baby's back. No, he couldn't bite him on his neck. Although he badly wanted to. Leaving a bite mark where everyone can see. A bite mark that will tell everyone this pretty boy under him was his and his alone. He let out a growl and pulled his shaft out till the tip before slamming back in with force making the other guy cry in pleasure as his arms gave in. Jeno did it again and again ,loving the sound of his baby crying out his name and screaming no more , but the way he melt inside and his hole sucking Jeno in makes him tilt his head in pleasure. 

"RENJUN! 

RENJUN! 

HUANG RENJUN! 

UGH 

KITTEN!" 

Jeno chanted like a spell as he continue thrusting on his overstimulated lover. He doesn't know why but he knows deep inside that no one would ever satisfied him more than Renjun could. He stared at his kitten's back. His skin so smooth, his petite stature and his small waist drives him crazy. He could feel hotness build on the bottom of his stomach and he entered his kitten even more fast. He bent down and lick the back of his ear. 

"Kitten! Here I am! Kitten!" he groaned as he release inside of the smaller one and he could feel his hold tighten even more around him. He growled in pleasure and bit down on his shoulder making the smaller guy jolt in pain. He could taste a tang of metal in his mouth and he pulled away ,admiring his mark on his should.

"Jeno!" the other whined, turning his face to the side and trying to look at him. His tear streaked face soften the bigger guy's state. 

Jeno felt sorry looking at his kitten's messy face. With a swift move, he turned his kittens body ,although their bodies are still connected. "I'm sorry!" he whispered before showering the smaller guy with butterfly kisses. He brushed the wet hair away from his beautiful face, tucking it behind his ears. He kiss his forehead, then the side of his eyes, to the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks down to his jaw then he stared softly at his eyes. "I'm sorry kitten!" he whispered again before softly capturing his lips on his. 

Renjun shudder at how soft his being right now. He moaned in content as his tongue asked for entrance. He gladly let him in and he couldn't help but melt at his touches. Jeno taste like mint and chocolate mixed together. Some people might think isn't a good combination but to him it is as if he gets addicted and couldn't help but to ask for more. 

The younger guy groaned when his lower half move on it's own, grinding in process.

"Kitten!" the other groaned when he pulled away. "You know I can't control myself once I start again!" Renjun looked at him in dazed. How can this guy be so good looking even more in this position. 

"I don't care! I'm all yours anyway!" pulled him back and start kissing him breathlessly. Jeno doesn't need to be told twice as he start moving in slow but deep thrust. Renjun couldn't think clearly. His mind is foggy with all the sensation and pleasure his lover is giving him. All he could do is moan and cry in pleasure. 

He doesn't know exactly when Jeno finished since he lost consciousness in midst of their session. But when he open his eyes, the other guy is already carrying him on his back. They are walking in the middle of the night, back to their dorm. He doesn't feel sticky anywhere. Looks like the other guy ends up cleaning him once more. 

" Are you already awake?" Jeno asked. He hummed in contentment as he burrowed his face on his neck. Inhaling his woodsy and spice cologne. So manly. So different from him, who smells too sweet for a man.

"You smell so good!" he said.

Jeno chuckled "Well you smell so deliciously! I want to eat you up every time you're near!" 

Renjun giggled.

"Kitten!" Jeno said in a serious tone. "Don't even try to hide things from me again!"

He nodded his head. "I'm sorry!" 

"If you want to practice dancing , you could always ask me." 

Renjun hummed. 

"Kitten! Answer me!" 

"But Jisung is our main dancer." 

Jeno's hand tightened around his legs. He jolt upward feeling his lover's finger digging in his skin. "Does that make me less of a dancer than him?"

Renjun shook his head. "Of course you're not! You are an amazing dancer! You have the most strength in your upper and lower core! You can do flips easily and..." The way Jeno easily manoeuvre his body amazes him at times like this. His strong stature gives him so much upper hand and now Renjun's body is in front of Jeno's body. Carrying him like a child but in this position both of them can stare at each other's faces. 

Renjun averted his eyes and feeling the hotness crept on his cheeks. 

"If you know that I am not less than a dancer ,can't you ask me instead whenever you want help?"

He chewed on his lips before answering. "Alright! But if you are not available let me asked them for help as well!"

Jeno did not answer. Renjun softly put his hands on his cheeks.

"Jeno!" 

"I can't promise you! You know how possessive I can be when it comes to you!"

Renjun sighed. "What did I do to you!" 

"You made me go crazy for you kitten! This is your fault!"

He chuckled. "Then I should take responsibility, shouldn't I? "

"You already know the answer kitten!" Renjun shakes his head before resting his head on his lover's broad shoulder.

People might say Jeno has issues. 

One moment he's smiling ,

the second he glares at people who gets too close to him,

he often snapped at people off cam because they touched him on cam,

then another he goes punishing Renjun 

after that he will go on and shower him with love and kisses. 

But even when people say Jeno has issues. Renjun might have some issues as well.

_**"I ..I love you!"** _

_**Renjun stared at the younger guy who's a blushing mess right now. "You love me?"** _

_**"Yes! I love you so much!"** _

_**"Cute!" he leaned forward and rubbed the younger guy's cheek. "So, do you want to date me?"** _

_**"Of course I do!"** _

_**"Eager...I like that!" he leaned more so their lips almost touches each other. "Let's date! But only if you will make me feel like I'm the only one you needed!" He chuckled when the younger guy grabbed him by the nape and kissed him hungrily. He pulled back after seconds.** _

_**"I'm taking that as a yes! So from now on, I am yours and you are mine!"** _

Thinking back to that. Renjun couldn't help but think. They are the only ones who can deal each other's issues all this time.

That's why they fit each other too much.


End file.
